1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to window construction. More particularly, it relates to a frameless window that meets hurricane and other impact standards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional glass systems that meet impact standards may include a transparent impact-resistant panel (also called pane) that is mounted in a pre-existing frame that engages the peripheral edges of the panel. When the pre-existing frame is wider than the width of a single panel, multiple panels are positioned in the frame in lateral relation to one another. Conventional frames are provided for each panel, engaging the peripheral edges of each panel, thereby creating an unsightly grid pattern that detracts from the aesthetic appeal of the windows. Such prior art frames call attention to themselves instead of the view outside the windows. The frames may be formed of steel or other suitable materials.
There is a need for window systems that meet impact standards but which are frameless where contiguous glass panels abut one another in a wide, multi-panel window. Such a window system would allow the view beyond the window to be fully appreciated without sacrificing the structural integrity of the window.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed frameless window system could be provided.